


Walking on a Sun

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Mastermind Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Mastermind! Togami for you.
Kudos: 29





	Walking on a Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for horny-ness.

"Just as expected," Everyone turned their head to Kirigiri, "The mastermind has to be Enoshima, Reveal yourself!" Togami laughed cruely, "Idiots..." He muttered under his breathe, Taking control of Monokuma.

"Upupupu...Is that really your answer?" The bear spoke, "We know who you are- Let's not continue this!" Asahina said loudly, "Fine fiiine. Give me a moment, jeez!" Togami clicked his tongue, "Close your eyes everyone, 'm a little shy~." Letting out a sigh, Everyone closed their eyes.

"Ta-da!" When everyone opened their eyes, They didn't see Enoshima or even Ikusaba, They saw Byakuya Togami.

The sound of confusion lingered through the room before someone spoke up, Fukawa, "Wh- B-But you...died?".

"True that, Poor little Naegi, He was so willing to play along, But he wasn't tall enough to be me so..." Making devil signs with his hands, He shouted "I FROZE HIS ASS TO DEATH!" Togami cackled, "What-What?" Hagakure sighed.

"Jeez do I have to explain everything to you imbeciles? I made Naegi pretend to be me, Then when I killed little Muk-uwu-ro I blamed him for it; Same with big sister Junko, Meaning he was executed." He pushed up his glasses, Which were now Black and White.

"Togamicchi-" "If you're going to ask me why, It's painfully obvious," Togami pulled out a small gun, "Seeing you all suffer like I did is beautiful, Erotic even!" He gave the gun a lick, "Isn't this oh so familier? 16 teenagers forced to battle for mercy..." Kirigiri immediately knew what he was talking about. 

"Kyahahhh... Pitiful. I've won them both! You are all pathetic." He continued, "So...what...huh?" Kirigiri stuttered out, "What? A killing game, For a detective you're painfully slow witted." He puffed his cheeks which looked a painful Red.

He was shifting his legs, The gun was definetly an object of love, A weak spot.

"Nyahahaaa... It's such a shame you won't get to see my next killing game." Togami laughed. "W-What do you mean b-by that...?" "You voted for someone who wasn't guilty, We all know what that means." Togami grabbed Monokuma, Holding him close, "It's punishment time!"


End file.
